deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spinel vs Elastigirl (Helen Parr)
Description Cenus9584's first death battle Steven universe vs the incredible two females who have the ability to stretch Interlude Wiz: When the superhero community thinks of powers the obvious comes to mind strength speed laser beams or invisibility Boomstick: But one power makes no sense elasticity I mean who would ever want to stretch long distances Wiz: like spinel the former play mate of pink diamond Boomstick: and elastigirl a new dream wife of mine Boomstick: Anyway hes Wiz and im Boomstick Wiz: And today we'll look at there armor stats and skills to see who would win a death battle Spinel Wiz: Long ago there were things called gems the main ones being blue yellow white and pink Boomstick: That would suck to be named after a color oh your name is red like who comes up with these names Wiz: whatever the one we are focusing on is pink who was not like the others she liked to explore and see new things so the other diamonds never gave her own colony but a little garden with a gem called spinel who was meant to bring entertainment Boomstick: Yeah she enjoyed it but eventually she got bored and tired of her and pulled the ultimate going to get milk card Boomstick sighs Boomstick: Just like my dad BEFORE AFTER Wiz: She got her own world and instead of taking her with her told her to play the stand very still game and bolted so spinel stood still for six thousand years Boomstick: Than a 16 year old Steven universe made a message to everyone in the galaxy saying ''' '''Boomstick in a try Steven impressine: I'm not pink diamond Wiz: Spinel saw the message and then um well they don't explain how she turned evil but she did Boomstick: Spinel may not look like much but she is a tough cookie she took care of the three crystal gems without taking a hit and even made Steven lose his powers Wiz: Now should I tell you spinel wasant made for combat at all so this is very impressive and she's wielding the scythe around like its a stick as if she has done this before Boomstick: Her elasticity allows her. To be able to shift into many objects Wiz: Like the ability to enlarge her fists created a fishing pole Boomstick: Or my favorite the bayblade which is her twisting her body around fast enough to look like a bayblade Wiz: She also has the rejuvinator which is basically a weapon that gives any gems amnesia when hit by it Boomstick: Spinel can punch hard take the time she broke a... Um what is that Wiz: It's like a hologram Boomstick: Well what ever it is she broke it to little pieces Wiz: The pieces appear to be made of rock we can look a hard stone which is basically rock so in order to break it you would need to apply a force of 16,700 tons of force meaning spinel can punch up to 16 thousand tons of force Boomstick: But if you want to prove us wrong how about her next strength where she litteraly punched a giant hole on top of her injector causing it to explode mind you she was meant for entertainment Wiz: Looking at Stevens height to be and spinel we found this *Steven height 170.48 cm or 5 feet (given he is a normal 16 year old height) *Spinel height 4 and a half feet tall maybe Wiz: Looking at the injector it must be made of something like metal or stone and by some measure meants it must be atleast 10 feet deep Boomstick: Pretty impressive to do this to her building size injector Wiz: She has shown she can go up against garnet amethyst pearl and even Steven and was able to beat them all *defeated garnet pearl amethyst Steven *Destroyed her injector *Broke rock *Broke concrete *Threw Steven 100 of feet's into the air and jumped high as well Boomstick: Despite spinel being strong and powerful she's emotinaly fragile Wiz: And like any gem if hers is cracked she can suffier glitching and low stamina and her rejuvinator wont work on people who are normal or half human Boomstick: But hey she's come a long way from being that happy cute gem she may seem nice and cuddly but she can punch a powerful punch Elastigirl Wiz: Metroville was a very well known city in America because of it's uniqest thing Boomstick: Actual superheroes Wiz: Yes but you see the problem with this was that the heroes didn't last long Boomstick: It's probably because of two reasons one was nearly every one of them was killed in freak accidents but shouldn't there be some where they can survive stuff and mostly how does this happen Wiz: Because of caps which is why edna bans any hero from wearing capes so it's surprising that a hero called Elastigirl was one of the heroes to survive Boomstick: Yeah elastigirl was one of less than 10 heroes left alive Wiz: Helen Parr was one of a bunch of superheroes who stopped crime and protected metrovile Boomstick: yeah and she's going to be my new wife as well Wiz: Not going to happen because she is married to bob parr another superhero Boomstick: Goddammit Wiz is it ok to vote for spinel to win Wiz: Nope anyways they retired and had three kids there youngest jack-jack dash and violet Boomstick: and another person named after a color great ' Wiz: Eventually a villain known as syndrome who looked up to Mr Incredible was rejected and decided to be bad and brought a huge robot resulting in both Helen and bob to come out of retirement and defeat him '''Boomstick: And by that he means brutally killing him and than another villain called the underminer came and caused enough destruction to result in heroes having to be retired again ' Wiz: Which is like the most idiotic thing ever like you make heroes legal than not even a week after you make them illegal 'Boomstick: Yeah this is the most dumbest cartoon thing ever ' Wiz: Anyways helen can stretch her body into many shapes and forms wether it be a bubble like thing a boat, parachute a trampoline or a glider '''Boomstick: Her suits very durable its nearly indestructible Wiz: Shes also gone up against some pretty tough people like syndrome the underminer screenslaver bunch of guards evelyn and a freaking giant robot Boomstick: She's also very durable taking 3 rim-116 rolling airframe missile Wiz: Which would be an explosive yield of 47.279 megajoules or 24.9 pounds of TNT but Shes not hit first as she is hit 3 meters away from the blast leaving it a shock wave so with some math she her taking 3,510, 000 million pounds of force or 15,613,257 Newton or 394.54 tons of TNT which pushed her to the limit and anymore and she probably would be dead Boomstick: But that's not all Shes gone up against some of the good guys like her own husband voyd and frozone so she is one tough battler *Survived being hit by three missiles *Fought frozone Mr incredible voyd giant robot screenslaver underminer evelyn syndrome Wiz: She can stretch very far she has been said to stretch up to 300 feet long Boomstick: But this is where her stretchyness stops Wiz: What? Boomstick: She can't stretch in the cold than hypothermia than well death Wiz: She's also been mind controlled and even nearly died from hipoxia Boomstick: But hey Shes doing good after coming out of retirement Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set and we've ran the data through all possibility's Boomstick: Its time for a death battle! Fight The frizbee flew from one person to the other garnet to amethyst to pearl to Steven than to spinal who accidently hits it to the forest line Spinel: I'll get it Spinel running to it happily than walking around than spotting it in a bush Spinel: Oh there you are Laughing happily than picking it up to be hit on the hand dropping it than looking up to see a girl in a red suit with a I logo Spinel: Who are you do you want to play? Elastgirl: I am hear to stop you alien Than kicking Spinel in the stomach sending her into bushes than a white glowing light than Spinel jumping out at her FIGHT Spinel and Elastgirl classing their fists together than their punch out session begins than one of spinels punches uppercuts elastigirl than kicking her into a tree Spinel stretching out her hands to grab her but missing as elastigirl jumps into the trees Elastigirl swings around Spinel before kicking her out of the forest and onto a board walk Spinel largeing her fist than sending it toward her but elastigirl dodging it and slithering up to Spinel to knee her in the stomach than punching Spinel in the face Spinel than dodging the next punch by jumping up than kicking elastigirl sending her back Than wrapping her arms around elastigirl to than fling her behind and slam her hard on the ground cracking the boards Spinel than spinning her around to then launch her into a abandoned building Spinel stretching over to walk inside the room was dark with a few chairs and tables elastigirl is behind her than stretches quietly to the ceiling Spinel looking around to find her than she gets hit across the face twice than punched in the stomach than whapped on top of the head then punched in the stomach sending her crashing into a wall elastigirl stretching to the ground than starting to throw tables and chairs at Spinel who grabbes them and sends them back at elastigirl the chairs and tables crashing into one another creating a pile of broken chairs and tables finally a chair hits elastigirl in the face sending her back Spinel than wrapping her leg around her waist and pulling her closer than smacking her face into the wall then sending elastigirl through the roof and onto the top of the building elastigirl getting up to see Spinel catapult herself up to her than uppercutting elastigirl sending her back Spinel than pulling out her rejuvinator from her gems and then running toward elastigirl Spinel slashing at her but elastigirl weaving under and around her rejuvinator than punching Spinel to than knocking the weapon out of her hand and into the sandy beach than kicking her in the stomach Spinel crashing into a wall to than be wrapped than thrown into the air Spinel attempting to kick her but elastigirl grabbing her legs and swings her around fast than launching her towards a building and smacking hard into it Spinel falling than creating her horn and calling for her injector before stretching safely to the ground than launching at elastigirl who jumps over her and kicks her down Elastigirl: This is easy Than uppercutting Spinel sending her back than spinels injector appearing out of the clouds Elastigirl: What is that! Jumping back in time to not be crushed by it as it settles onto the ground Spinel punching her in the gut catching elastigirl off guard Spinel enlagging her fist to punch harder elastigirl and Spinel punching at eachother again Spinel missing a swing for her head to hit elastigirls fist Elastigirl dodging spinels punch as it cracks concrete and trips her to then fling Spinel to the top of her injector. Spinel watching as elastigirl comes on top of the injector after her the wind blowing hard nearly sending both girls to their feet's than another punch out happens Spinel getting hit more and more than tackled and almost sent off the injector befor kicking elastigirl on the ground then punching her off to than slam elastigirl repeatedly into the injector side over and over again elastigirl slammed into it by Spinel enlarged fists before starting to fall to the ground than reacting quickly by grabbing the edge of the injector and flinging her toward it Spinel looking off the edge to be uppercutted by elastigirl than grabbed by the legs and flung over the side then elastigirl hitting Spinel hard into the earth's ground before pulling back Spinel getting up to see a little crack on her gem and than glitching a little Spinel: Oh no a crack i need to finish this now Spinel starting to feel a little tired than launching to the top of the injector to miss a hit from elastigirl Spinel punching hard than jumping over her then spinning around than hitting elastigirl in the chest sending her to the ground elastigirl stretching her legs to stop her but starting to stretch instead as Spinel spins fast toward her ramming into her sending her into the air Spinel than grabbing her legs and swinging her around fast than violently slamming her into the injector than springing high into the air Spinel than enlarging her fists to be massive than sending them down toward her Elastigirl getting up to see a dark large shadow loom over her than spinels fists smashing into her creating a crater Spinel jumping down and shrinking her fists to see elastigirl knocked out Spinel starting to walk over than the injector starts to explode Spinel quickly jumping safely to a near by building than a huge explosion destroying her injector and blowing up elastigirl Spinel stretching back down to the ground KO Spinel is running over to her friends Conclusion Boomstick: No! My future wife Wiz: Elastigirl was deffinently a challenging opponent and held the advantage in expireince and durability but Spinel won in every other way and probably countered elastigirls experience Boomstick: Yes elastigirl has been in far more battles while Spinel stood still for 6 thousand years in space Wiz: Spinel could counter this by her fight with the crystal gems who have had far more battle experience and with uniqer opponents like people made of water Boomstick: But the big factor on why Spinel won was by us looking at the injector explosion and the three missiles Wiz: Elastigirl was pushed to her limits by three 3 rim-116 airframe missiles she took about 394.54 tons of TNT and past out now look at Spinel causing her injector explosion Boomstick: In order to destroy a newyork building which is nearly the same height as this injector it would take atleast 800 kilotons of TNT Wiz: And given its made of alien it would probably take more TNT to blow it up but this means Spinel hit this building with atleast 800 kilotons enough force to knock out or even kill elastigirl Boomstick: You know this really puts in the look's can be desiving I mean I guess you could say elastigirl wasant stretched out for this one Wiz: The winner is Spinel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Human Vs Alien' Themed Death Battles Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:'Elastic'-themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Cenus9548 Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Season Premiere